


Life's a rollercoaster

by Lexiestrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisous sur vos fesses, C'est vraiment basé sur la relation de Louis et Harry, En gros Niall Liam et Zayn sont pas vraiment là, Harry et Louis divorcent, Je vais m'arrêter là, M/M, Mais ascenseur émotionnel aussi comme dab avec moi, Niall vient aider son ami Harry pendant que Louis va vivre chez Liam, On revient en arrière, On voit Zayn deux secondes, Pas mal de fluff du coup, il y a un chien impliqué parce que j'adore les chiens et vous êtes contents de le savoir, oh et ils ont deux enfants qui sont assez chouettes, ou peut-être pas, souvenirs de leur rencontre et tout ça, ça dépend d'Harry en fait vu qu'il est un peu pas doué sentimentalement par moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiestrella/pseuds/Lexiestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis divorcent. Après quinze ans de mariage, Louis quitte la maison familiale. Resté seul avec leurs deux enfants, Harry retrace leurs débuts et leur vie ensemble.<br/>Il réalise ce qu'il a perdu et comment il l'a perdu.<br/>Et si jamais il décidait de se battre pour récupérer son mari, serait-il trop tard ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuuuuur,  
> J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en regardant un épisode de série lundi dernier, une dame voulait divorcer de son mari après quarante ans de mariage parce que le monsieur ne s'occupait jamais d'elle. J'ai commencé à écrire et.... tadaaaaaaa !  
> Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires aussi courtes (oui c'est bien moi, Lexie, qui n'écris que des trucs à rallonge) donc je ne savais pas trop ce que ça donnait mais une amie m'a assuré que c'était pas trop mauvais (coucou Andy, merci Andy).  
> Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, j'ai déjà quasiment tout dit dans les tags... (ouais je me suis fait plaiz).  
> Petit détail technique, les passages en italique se passent dans le passé, le reste dans le présent. Voilà.  
> En espérant que ça vous plaise un minimum, bisous bisous !

\- Je veux le divorce.

Les mots de Louis retentirent dans le silence assourdissant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce après leur dispute.

La voix de son mari - futur ex mari ? - s'éleva alors.

\- J'imagine que c'est aussi bien comme ça. On peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait.

Ils s'observèrent à travers la pièce, la tension entre eux toujours présente. Harry finit par tourner les talons. Il sortit du salon en claquant la porte. Il grimpait les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage quand il entendit des petits pas précipités au dessus. Il soupira, la culpabilité le submergeant aussitôt.

Les enfants les avaient entendus se disputer. Encore une fois.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de Callie, qui lui enjoignit d'entrer. L'adolescente de douze ans était assise en tailleur sur son lit, des feuilles de cours éparpillés devant elle. Elle ne leva pas la tête quand son père fit irruption dans sa chambre. Harry s'assit au bord du lit précautionneusement, ne sachant par où commencer. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, sa fille prit la parole avant lui.

\- J'ai envoyé Danny dans sa chambre et j'ai mis de la musique. Je pense pas qu'il ait entendu.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Harry posa une main sur son genou.

\- Ecoute, ma puce…

\- C'est vrai ? Vous allez divorcer ?

Callie leva les yeux vers lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Elle se retenait visiblement de pleurer à nouveau. On oublie souvent que les enfants sont les premières victimes des divorces.

\- Paps et moi… On a quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. Tu le sais. On va… en discuter. Et voir ce qui est le mieux pour nous et pour Danny et toi. Rien n'est décidé pour l'instant.

Les yeux de Callie s'emplirent de larmes. Harry devait sortir de cette pièce avant de craquer à son tour. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux. Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain, alluma la douche. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol contre la douche, sans prendre la peine d'y entrer. Prenant sa tête entre ses bras, il se mit à pleurer, ses sanglots couverts par l'eau s'écoulant dans son dos.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 

_\- Cerbère, reviens ici !_

_Le chien d'Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête, continuant à courir en direction de la fontaine à toute allure, les gens s'écartant sur son passage. Cela n'aurait pas été si problématique si Cerbère avait été un chihuahua._

_Ce n'en était pas un. C'était un bon gros Rottweiler._

_Le genre de mastodonte qui peut t'écraser avec son postérieur sans broncher, juste pour jouer._

_Tout en lui courant après, Harry observa avec effroi son chien courir droit sur un groupe de jeunes assis sur le bord de la fontaine._

_Point d'impact dans trois, deux, un…_

_L'un des jeunes poussa un cri alors que le rottweiler lui sautait dessus, l'entrainant avec lui dans la fontaine. Les personnes aux alentours commencèrent à paniquer et à crier, persuadés qu'une attaque de chien méchant était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux. Harry commençait à s'affoler également. Cerbère était un amour en temps normal bien que sa race soit classée dans les chiens dangereux de catégorie 2. Tous les chiens dits dangereux ne l'étaient pas, contrairement à ce que pensaient visiblement ces badauds qui criaient à l'aide._

_Il faut dire qu'Harry lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il parvint à la fontaine quelques secondes plus tard, haletant, affolé, incapable de croire que son gros molosse ait pu attaquer quelqu'un._

_Ce n'était pas le cas._

_Le gars dans la fontaine ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il portait un marcel blanc à l'effigie de The Stone Roses. Complètement trempé, celui-ci laissait voir les contours du torse de son propriétaire et ses tatouages. Il en avait pas mal sur les bras et le torse. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient en mèches sur le visage, tout aussi trempés que son haut. Il portait une barbe de trois jours et Harry allait faire une crise cardiaque parce que son chien venait de sauter sur le plus beau spécimen d'être humain dans un rayon de trois cent kilomètres à la ronde._

_Un soulagement immense envahit Harry quand il réalisa que Cerbère n'était pas en train de déchiqueter ce type comme les badauds le croyaient. Il était en fait en train de lui lécher le visage à grands coups de langue baveuse, provoquant le rire de sa victime._

_\- Tout doux, mon beau, tout doux. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça. T'es bien trop gros maintenant, j'aurais pu me fracasser la tête au fond de la fontaine._

_Le chien d'Harry frétillait de la queue et il continua à lécher et se frotter contre l'Apollon en face d'Harry._

_\- Louis, ça va ? demanda un de ses amis, debout près de la fontaine à regarder la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. Tu veux qu'on appelle la police ?_

_\- Mais non, c'est un copain. Hein, Cerbère ? ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus mais tu m'as pas oublié à ce que je vois, fit l'autre avant d'éclater de rire quand le chien lui lécha le nez._

_Il leva les yeux et découvrit Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds._

_\- Hm… bonjour ? fit-il en tâchant d'empêcher Cerbère de lui rouler un patin. Je peux vous aider ?_

_Harry se racla la gorge et se passa la main dans les cheveux, soudain très conscient du fait qu'il était haletant, en sueur après son jogging, le visage bouffi et le chignon en bataille. Sans compter qu'il devait peut-être baver un peu après le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister._

_\- Euh… C'est mon chien._

_Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent. Ses iris bleus faillirent faire basculer un peu plus Harry vers la syncope._

_\- Oh !_

_Il se leva dans la fontaine, Cerbère collé à ses jambes._

_\- Cerbère, au pied, ordonna Harry en voyant que son chien déséquilibrait le jeune homme. Au pied, j'ai dit !_

_La queue basse, le chien sauta par-dessus le bord de la fontaine pour se coucher au pied d'Harry, qui reprit en main la laisse qui lui avait échappé quand le molosse avait été pris de sa crise de folie._

_\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, vous êtes complètement trempé. Est-ce que je… j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez ?_

_L'autre rejoignit la terre ferme à son tour. Son slim noir collait à ses jambes et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas fixer ses cuisses._

_\- C'est pas grave, assura l'inconnu avec un sourire amusé en essorant son marcel._

_Harry tenta désespérément de garder le regard rivé sur son visage plutôt que sur la peau tannée de son ventre que ses gestes découvraient._

_\- Je suis Louis. Je vous serrais bien la main mais j'ai pris une douche imprévue il y a pas longtemps, railla-t-il avec un sourire qui fit accélérer le cœur d'Harry. Je travaillais au refuge de la SPA où Cerbère a été recueilli quand il était bébé, avant que vous l'adoptiez. C'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom. Cerbère, comme le gardien des Enfers._

_\- J'avais deviné, oui._

_Louis le dévisagea attentivement, son sourire s'effaçant quelque peu._

_\- J'étais triste de pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir quand vous l'avez emmené. Je pense que mes collègues vont l'ont dit, mais on l'a retrouvé tout abimé dans un fossé, il avait des os cassés, il était en mauvais état. Il ne voulait laisser personne l'approcher. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui, qui lui ai appris à refaire confiance aux hommes._

_\- Je savais pas… Vous auriez pu m'appeler, ils avaient mon numéro. Pour lui dire au revoir, je veux dire._

_Les yeux bleus de Louis détaillèrent Harry de haut en bas. Celui-ci s'empêcha de se tortiller sous le feu de son regard._

_\- J'ai pas osé. J'aurais peut-être dû, ajouta-t-il malicieusement._

_Harry hochait vigoureusement la tête avant même de s'en rendre compte, ce qui élargit encore le sourire de Louis._

_\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom._

_\- Oh. Harry. Je m'appelle Harry._

_\- Enchanté, Harry. Vous avez Cerbère depuis un an, c'est ça ? vérifia Louis en s'accroupissant près du chien pour le caresser._

_Il leva les yeux sur Harry, en attente de sa réponse. Celui-ci tâcha de ne laisser aucune image pornographique lui traverser l'esprit alors que Louis était agenouillé au niveau de son entrejambe._

_\- Hm. Oui. Oui, c'est ça._

_\- Il s'est bien comporté ? Vous avez pas eu trop de difficultés avec lui ? J'avais peur qu'il ne se fasse jamais adopter à cause de sa race. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais je vis en appartement donc…_

_\- J'ai un jardin. Pratique pour les bouses qu'il me pond._

_Harry ferma les yeux brièvement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait s'exiler en Alaska. Contre toute-attente, Louis se mit à rire._

_\- En effet._

_\- C'est un très gentil chien, reprit Harry en tâchant de faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Il est très affectueux._

_Cerbère lécha une nouvelle fois le visage de Louis, qui rit une nouvelle fois en s'essuyant le visage. Harry allait enregistrer son rire sur son téléphone et l'écouter comme berceuse._

_\- J'ai remarqué. Je suis content qu'il m'ait pas oublié. Il a bien grandi en tout cas. Il est magnifique._

_Il releva la tête à nouveau pour croiser les yeux d'Harry._

_\- Comme son maitre, j'ai envie de dire. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés._

_Harry fut presque sûr qu'il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des pieds._

_\- Euh… Je…_

_Louis se releva. Apollon flirtait avec Harry et Harry était trop lent pour réagir et lui demander de l'épouser._

_\- Merci ? se reprit-il enfin en s'invectivant parce que c'était probablement la pire chose qu'il puisse dire après "ouais je sais, je suis trop beau" et "prends-moi sur le rebord de la fontaine"._

_\- Pas de quoi, répondit Louis en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_Il dévisagea Harry, qui était aussi doué en matière de drague qu'un gosse de trois ans, avant de se retourner pour ramasser ses affaires, échouées au pied de la fontaine._

_Harry ne sut s'il devait invectiver ou remercier les dieux quand il s'aperçut que le cul de Louis était la huitième merveille du monde._

_Louis surprit son regard sur lui parce qu'il sourit discrètement en baissant la tête. Il se pencha à nouveau pour caresser Cerbère, avant de se redresser._

_\- Je dois y aller, je bosse dans une heure et ma virée improvisée dans la fontaine fait que je peux pas vraiment y aller comme ça. T'as toujours le même numéro ?_

_Le tutoiement avait fusé sans qu'il paraisse s'en rendre compte. Harry hocha la tête sans articuler un mot. Apollon voulait son numéro alors qu'Harry n'avait été rien de plus qu'une gêne ambulante depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Louis._

_\- Génial ! C'est juste au cas où j'ai envie de prendre des nouvelles de Cerbère, bien sûr, pas parce que j'ai envie de revoir ton joli minois. A plus, Harry ! J'y vais, les gars ! fit-il à l'adresse de ses amis en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Harry resta debout les bras ballants à le suivre du regard pendant qu'un ami de Louis l'observait et lançait à ses copains "Louis a encore frappé !"._

_Harry décida qu'il avait assez couru pour aujourd'hui. Il entraina Cerbère avec lui pendant vingt mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction._

_Cerbère avait renversé Louis et Louis avait renversé Harry._

_Et ce n'était que le début._

 

Louis faisait sa valise dans le plus grand silence. Harry l'observait depuis le chambranle de la porte, les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes. La fermeture éclair de la valise le fit tressaillir. Louis posa le bagage au sol, se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur Harry et ne lui demanda pas de se décaler, attendant qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Harry ferma les paupières en se collant au mur pour le laisser passer, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Louis descendit les marches avec sa grosse valise. Il n'avait pas pris toutes ses affaires mais il en avait pris suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre chez Liam confortablement pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre endroit pour vivre.

Harry et Louis allaient divorcer.

Callie et Daniel attendaient leur père dans le salon. Celui-ci s'accroupit au niveau de leur fils de cinq ans et prit la main de la plus grande dans la sienne.

\- Paps va aller vivre un certain temps chez Tonton Liam, d'accord ? ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Vous allez rester avec Papa en attendant que… Je trouve un endroit où je puisse vous accueillir un peu, moi aussi.

Harry avait tellement mal au cœur qu'il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer avant même que son mari parte. Louis le quittait.

\- Tu vas revenir ? interrogea Danny d'une petite voix, des larmes luisant dans ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Non, mon cœur. Je vais pas revenir.

Harry se détourna brusquement vers la fenêtre, ses larmes débordant malgré ses efforts pour les contenir.

Il entendit Louis se tourner vers lui.

\- Au revoir, Harry.

Il ne répondit pas. Louis devait déjà voir ses épaules trembler, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que la voix d'Harry était aussi brisée que son cœur.

La porte d'entrée se referma.

\- Papa… fit la voix de Callie dans son dos.

\- Dans vos chambres. S'il-vous-plait. Je vous préviendrai quand le diner sera prêt.

Des petits pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant d'Harry. Les bras de ses enfants s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer trop fort. Il tapota les petites mains de ses enfants autour de sa taille.

\- Vous êtes mignons. Allez ouste, dans vos chambres maintenant, répéta-t-il en tâchant de contrôler sa voix.

Il attendit que ses enfants aient obtempéré avant de rejoindre sa chambre à son tour. Il prit l'oreiller de Louis contre lui pour avoir son odeur et enfouit son visage dedans pour pleurer sans trop faire de bruit.

 

_Louis tenait les cheveux d'Harry en arrière pendant que celui-ci rendait le contenu de son estomac._

_\- C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je pensais que notre premier rencard se passerait._

_\- Je suis désolé, fit la voix cassée d'Harry quelque part plus bas._

_\- A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré te voir dans cette position devant moi dans d'autres circonstances et avec moins de vêtements._

_Harry se mit à rire entre ses hauts le cœur._

_\- Me fais pas rire, bordel, je vais te vomir dessus._

_\- Très sexy. Je te dis texto que je veux te voir nu et tu me menaces d'un jet de vomi. Quel charme._

_Harry lança son bras en arrière pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les côtes de Louis, qui l'évita de justesse en riant._

_\- T'as un mouchoir ? demanda Harry enfin._

_\- Bouge pas, Vomito, je te cherche ça._

_Louis fouilla dans sa poche arrière et sortit un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il tendit à son rencard. Celui-ci s'essuya la bouche et se redressa avec précaution. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Louis. Ils tinrent deux secondes avant de partir en fou rire._

_\- Je t'avais dit de pas m'emmener dans ces fichues montagnes russes ! s'exclama Harry entre deux hoquets._

_\- Mais je pensais que t'avais peur moi, pas que tu allais dégobiller toutes tes tripes ! C'était définitivement pas dans mes plans pour la soirée._

_Harry prit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait achetée un peu plus tôt et laissée près du buisson en bordure de la fête foraine. Il se lava les mains et se rinça la bouche._

_\- Quels étaient tes plans ? A part assassiner mon estomac dans des attractions qui te secouent dans tous les sens ?_

_Louis remit en ordre les cheveux d'Harry, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux._

_\- Vu comment t'es foutrement désirable encore ce soir, je t'aurais probablement embrassé. Maintenant vu ton haleine, ça va être compliqué._

_Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Louis se mit à rire, renversa la tête en arrière._

_\- ça va, je sens rien là de suite. Je vais juste éviter de mettre ma langue dans ta bouche ce soir._

_Harry craquait complètement, complètement pour ce type. Pour sa façon de parler, son humour, ses yeux, son esprit, la façon dont il regardait Harry comme s'il était la plus belle personne qu'il ait jamais vu._

_Alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant aujourd'hui était se rejoindre au parc plusieurs fois pour promener Cerbère, prendre un café et déjeuner ensemble de temps à autre, avant que Louis n'invite finalement Harry à sortir en bonne et due forme._

_Il l'avait emmené à la fête foraine et… voilà le résultat._

_\- Ce soir ?_

_\- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, renchérit Louis en se tournant pour se diriger à nouveau vers les attractions._

_\- La prochaine fois ?_

_\- Tu sais que répéter tout ce que je dis ne te rend pas plus attirant que tu ne l'es déjà ?_

_Harry s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Louis ne s'en aperçut que quelques mètres plus loin. Il fit volte-face et se troubla en voyant qu'Harry n'avançait plus. Il refit le chemin inverse pour le rejoindre._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça._

_\- Arrête pas de dire quoi ?_

_\- Que je suis…_

_Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Louis le fit pour lui._

_\- Attirant ? Désirable ? Magnifique ? Parce que tu l'es, Harry._

_Celui-ci n'était pas franchement convaincu qu'il méritait tous ces compliments mais ce n'était pas le fond du problème._

_\- Est-ce que tu n'es là… que pour ça ?_

_L'expression de Louis s'adoucit._

_\- Est-ce que je suis là juste pour coucher avec toi ?_

_Harry hocha la tête en déglutissant. Un sourire mi-amusé mi-tendre étira les lèvres de Louis._

_\- J'ai très, très envie de te faire l'amour, Harry, mais je suis pas juste là pour ça. Je suis là parce que tu es drôle, touchant, que j'aime te faire rougir et balbutier, que tu aimes les animaux et les randonnées, je suis là parce que j'aime l'expression de ton visage quand tu parles de ton boulot, parce que j'aime ton rire, tes yeux, les longues lignes de ton corps, ta voix et la manière dont tu parles de tout et n'importe quoi sans pour autant être ennuyeux._

_Les émotions d'Harry devaient transparaitre sur son visage parce que Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le dévisageant._

_\- Et quel dommage que je puisse pas t'embrasser là maintenant, parce qu'il y a rien que j'ai plus envie de faire que ça._

_Louis embrassa le bout de son index et de son majeur avant de venir poser le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui respirait à peine._

_\- Voilà. Baiser provisoire en attendant que je puisse t'embrasser à t'en faire perdre la tête._

_Harry était déjà en train de perdre la tête pour lui, même pas besoin de baiser._

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, "il est parti" ?

Les dents d'Harry crissèrent.

\- Il m'a quitté. Il est parti de la maison. Il est chez Liam.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- C'est pas possible.

Harry aurait aimé que ce ne le soit pas, en effet.

\- Et pourtant. Il a fait ses valises hier. Il veut divorcer.

\- Harry, l'urgea la voix de Niall au bout du film. Louis est fou de toi. J'ai rarement vu un couple aussi amoureux après quinze ans de mariage que lui et toi donc… Non ? Définitivement non. Je refuse de penser que ce soit fini.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer.

\- Tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles, Ni. Il est parti, point barre.

Un ange passa.

\- J'arrive.

\- Ni, t'as pas besoin de…

\- J'ai dit que j'arrivais, Haz, j'ai pris ma décision, tu protestes pas. Je suis chez toi dans deux heures.

\- Mais tu vas devoir conduire de nuit et…

\- A tout à l'heure, mon biquet.

 

_Louis était passé chercher Harry plus d'une heure auparavant et il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassé. Non pas qu'Harry n'ait que cela en tête mais… Harry n'avait que cela en tête. Louis devait s'en douter parce qu'il souriait en coin quand il voyait les yeux d'Harry dériver sur ses lèvres._

_Louis l'avait emmené pique-niquer sur la plage ce soir-là. Harry aimait tellement l'océan qu'il aurait pu rester assis des heures à contempler les vagues et sentir la brise sur son visage._

_L'idée d'un pique-nique était théoriquement très romantique mais réalistiquement peu pratique. Il y avait du vent, leurs assiettes en carton s'envolaient, du sable volait dans leur nourriture, Harry avait une coupe d'enfer._

_\- Admets que l'idée était bonne, fit remarquer Louis après qu'ils aient dû remettre la nappe à plat pour la centième fois. Dans les films, c'est toujours une bonne idée pour séduire le personnage principal._

_\- On n'est pas dans un film, railla Harry en finissant son sandwich._

_\- Et tu es déjà séduit. J'aurais dû me donner moins de mal._

_Harry haussa un sourcil._

_\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me mettre dans ton lit, signala-t-il d'un ton hautain._

_Louis se mit à rire, renversant sa tête en arrière comme à chaque fois._

_\- Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser depuis qu'on a mis les pieds ici._

_\- Peut-être que tu es un peu trop sûr de toi, Louis Tomlinson. Ça pourrait sérieusement me refroidir._

_Harry se leva et glissa son short le long de ses jambes pour l'enlever avant d'ôter son tee-shirt sous les yeux écarquillés de Louis, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu…_

_\- Je vais me baigner, pardi._

_\- Harry, on est en avril. L'eau va être glaciale._

_\- Et ? Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ?_

_Harry laissa Louis en plan pour se diriger vers les vagues. Il s'arrêta au bord, les chevilles dans l'eau, fermant les yeux pour profiter du bruit des vagues et du reflux autour de ses pieds. Il avança un pas après l'autre dans les vagues, jusqu'à la taille, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer la surface._

_Le soleil s'était couché peu auparavant. Le ciel était encore rose et orange._

_Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre derrière lui. Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Louis était déjà sur lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains encadrant son visage. Harry l'enlaça, ses mains sur sa taille. Des papillons voletaient dans son estomac alors que Louis demandait l'accès à sa bouche, sa langue effleurant sa lèvre inférieure. Louis embrassait comme il vivait._

_Passionnément._

 

De petits coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Harry se redressa aussitôt pour aller ouvrir. Niall le détailla de la tête aux pieds dès que son ami eut ouvert la porte. Son regard passa sur les cernes d'Harry, son teint pâle, ses yeux rouges, son bas de survêtement usé.

Niall ouvrit les bras et Harry craqua à nouveau.

\- Il est parti, hoqueta-t-il contre l'épaule de son ami. Il est vraiment parti. C'est fini.

\- Explique-moi, Harry. Je comprends pas. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

 

_\- Devine qui c'est !_

_\- Mon cœur, t'es le seul à avoir les clés de chez moi._

_Le rire de Louis retentit à l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'il embrassait son cou. Son petit-ami frissonna et pencha la tête sur le côté._

_\- Tu sens trop bon, murmura Louis contre sa peau._

_Harry pivota sur sa chaise de bureau pour accueillir Louis sur ses genoux. Celui-ci grimpa sur ses cuisses et noua ses bras derrière sa nuque._

_\- Bonjour, chéri, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, les yeux à demi plissés, observant Harry avec tendresse._

_\- Salut. Ça faisait longtemps._

_\- Quatre jours. J'ai eu du monde à la clinique, j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Quelle est ton excuse ?_

_Harry tendit le bras derrière lui pour saisir la liasse de feuilles qui gisaient sur son bureau. Il dissimula la moitié de son visage avec et battit des cils._

_\- J'avais rendez-vous avec la désastreuse interprétation que mes élèves ont de Shakespeare._

_Louis se mit à rire et Harry se sentit fondre, comme à chaque fois._

_\- Devrais-je me sentir menacer ?_

_\- J'ai entendu une de mes élèves dire qu'elle aimerait bien être ma Juliette, donc je pense que oui._

_Louis fit semblant d'être offensé._

_\- T'es mon Roméo. Crois pas que tu peux aller voir ailleurs, sinon notre fin risque d'être aussi tragique que celle de nos chers adolescents énamourés._

_\- Tu veux m'empoisonner ?_

_Louis réfléchit un instant. Harry ne pouvait retenir son sourire._

_\- Je dirais plutôt que je vais t'enfermer dans ma cave pour pouvoir jouir de toi en exclusivité. Et bien sûr, je parle de "jouir" dans tous les sens du terme._

_Harry pressa ses doigts dans ses côtes et Louis éclata de rire._

_\- Tu ne penses qu'au sexe._

_\- Faux. C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça avec tous tes…_

_Louis agita vaguement les mains autour de lui pour désigner son corps._

_\- Mes ?_

_\- Tes atouts, disons ça comme ça. T'es foutrement attirant et t'es à moi, c'est donc fichtrement difficile de m'empêcher de mettre en permanence mes mains partout sur toi._

_Louis frotta doucement le nez d'Harry avec le sien._

_\- Tout comme il est difficile de ne pas te faire de déclarations d'amour toutes les cinq minutes tellement je…_

_Le cœur d'Harry eut un soubresaut brusque. Louis n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Aucun ne l'avait fait._

_\- Tu ?_

_Louis l'observa plusieurs secondes, soudain sérieux._

_\- J'attendais une occasion particulière pour le dire en fait mais… j'en ai pas besoin. Après tout, c'est quelque chose que je ressens en permanence, pas juste pendant les grandes occasions. Et j'en ai marre de me retenir de te le dire tout le temps simplement parce que je veux le garder pour le bon moment._

_\- C'est le bon moment si tu choisis que ça l'est, murmura Harry, figé._

_Louis appuya doucement son visage du sien. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, des aboiements furieux se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient de la visite._

_\- Cerbère n'est pas que le gardien des Enfers, c'est aussi celui de mes sentiments apparemment, railla Louis avant de descendre des genoux d'Harry. Je pense que t'as de la visite, chéri._

_Harry entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et pressa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le tirer avec lui vers le rez-de-chaussée._

_\- Cette conversation n'est pas finie ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule._

 

\- Il a dit que je ne lui accordais plus assez d'attention. J'ai davantage de classes que l'année dernière, j'ai plein de copies à corriger, des cours à préparer, je suis sous pression pour monter la pièce de l'option théâtre… Il a dit qu'il avait l'impression de n'être plus marié qu'à un fantôme. On était tous les deux stressés ces derniers temps et on se disputait constamment. On cherchait la petite bête, on se prenait la tête pour rien. Il disait que je ne faisais rien dans la maison, je disais qu'il cherchait à tout contrôler. On était plus un couple, on était deux personnes qui ne pouvaient s'adresser la parole sans se crier dessus. Je sais pas comment on en est arrivés là. Je crois qu'on a laissé les choses s'envenimer petit à petit. Une dispute après une autre, une accusation par ci, un reproche par là… On se supportait plus. On arrivait plus à vivre ensemble et c'était horrible pour les enfants qui nous entendaient nous disputer sans cesse. Peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il soit parti, pour eux. Et peut-être qu'il sera plus heureux maintenant, sans un mari qui oublie qu'il existe parce qu'il a trop de copies sur son bureau.

Niall ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il tapota son genou avec précaution.

\- Mais tu l'aimes toujours.

Harry lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Même si c'était le cas, à quoi ça servirait ?

\- L'amour n'est pas censé servir à quoi que ce soit. Alors ? Tu l'aimes toujours ?

 

_Harry lança une énième fois le jouet de Cerbère, qui se précipita dessus. Il fit un roulé-boulé, tomba dans l'herbe, se releva aussitôt, fonça sur Harry pour lui rendre le bâton._

_\- Tout doux, mon beau, tout doux. Allez, on recommence._

_Louis était allongé dans l'herbe derrière lui, le nez dans un bouquin. Cela avait surpris Harry qu'il aime autant lire. C'est quand il l'avait réalisé qu'il s'était rendu compte que son esprit était malgré lui pas mal bourré de clichés. Voyez, Louis était sportif. Il jouait au football, il allait courir plusieurs fois par semaine, il pratiquait le jujitsu. C'était ce qu'Harry avait d'abord appris de Louis, en même temps que son amour inconditionnel pour les animaux. Bruyant, un brin sans gêne, brutalement franc et amoureux de la vie, Harry ne le voyait pas rester assis ou allongé à lire pendant des heures._

_Et pourtant._

_Harry s'assit en tailleur près de lui. Un bras replié sous la tête, ses aviateurs sur le nez, son tee-shirt blanc découvrant ses tatouages, Louis était éblouissant._

_\- Tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant ?_

_La tête de Louis se tourna vers Harry. Il déplia le bras qui était sous sa tête pour l'écarter et inviter Harry à s'allonger contre lui._

_\- Quelque chose de beau, plutôt. Quelque chose qui me fait penser à toi._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_Louis acquiesça avec un sourire en coin alors qu'Harry s'étendait près de lui sur le ventre, ses mains croisées sur son épaule et son menton posé dessus, tout près du visage de Louis._

_\- Tu me le lis ?_

_Louis s'éclaircit la gorge et obtempéra. Harry arrêta de respirer dès les premiers mots._

_"Ce que j'aime à voir, ce que j'aime au monde,_  
Ce que j'aime à voir,   
Veux-tu le savoir ?  
Ce sont tes beaux yeux, c'est ta taille ronde,   
Ce sont tes beaux yeux,   
Tes yeux langoureux.  
  
Ce que j'aime encore je vais te l'apprendre,   
Ce que j'aime encore   
Plus qu'aucun trésor,   
Ce sont tes doux chants, c'est ta voix si tendre,   
Ce sont tes doux chants,   
Plaintifs et touchants.  
  
Ce qui cause en moi la plus douce ivresse,   
Ce qui cause en moi   
Le plus tendre émoi,   
C'est de voir ton cœur vibrer de tendresse,   
C'est de voir ton cœur   
Trembler de bonheur.  
  
Enfin, si tu veux répondre à ma flamme,   
Enfin si tu veux   
Combler tous mes vœux,   
Jusqu'au dernier jour garde-moi ton âme,   
Jusqu'au dernier jour   
Aime-moi d'amour."

_Louis reposa le livre dans l'herbe. Harry resta quelques instants immobile avant de se hisser au-dessus de lui, posant un coude de chaque côté de son visage. Il ôta doucement les lunettes de soleil de Louis pour voir ses yeux. Rarement son petit-ami lui avait paru si sérieux alors qu'il contemplait Harry en attendant qu'il réagisse._

_\- Je t'aime d'amour, Louis._

_Pas trace d'amusement ou de jeu dans sa voix. Les yeux de Louis se firent très doux. Il esquissa un sourire tellement tendre qu'Harry se sentit fondre._

_\- Je t'aime d'amour, Harry._

_Cerbère en profita pour réclamer un peu d'amour lui aussi, poussant l'épaule d'Harry du museau. Louis se mit à rire en caressant sa tête._

_\- On t'aime d'amour aussi, mon beau. Tu veux que je récite un poème pour toi aussi, t'es jaloux ?_

_Le chien se coucha près d'eux, plus calme alors que Louis passait sa main entre ses oreilles. Les yeux d'Harry faisaient des allers-retours de l'un à l'autre._

_\- Tu imagines que sans lui, on se serait jamais rencontrés ?_

_\- Ouep. Ça aurait été un peu nul._

_\- Un peu._

_\- On se serait jamais aimés d'amour._

_Harry roula des yeux en riant alors que Louis souriait de toutes ses dents._

_\- T'es niais._

_\- Juste pour toi, chéri._

 

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours.

Niall fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Lui ne m'aime plus, Niall. C'et flagrant. Et je peux pas lui en vouloir. Parfois, les gens arrêtent de s'aimer, c'est juste… comme ça que va la vie. On aura… vécu une belle histoire.

Il pressa ses yeux sur ses mains pour empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau.

\- Tu peux pas… tu peux pas déjà renoncer, Harry. Pourquoi tu… te bats pas ?

Son ami lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Je me suis déjà battu, Ni, ça fait des mois que je me bats.

L'expression de Niall ne semblait pas des plus convaincues.

\- Quoi ?

L'irlandais leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

\- Ecoute, je veux pas que tu le prennes de la mauvaise façon, mais la dernière fois que j'ai eu Louis au téléphone à propos de ça, il m'a dit qu'il avait proposé que vous fassiez une thérapie conjugale mais que tu avais refusé.

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que je supporte pas les psys. C'est pas eux qui vont nous aider à remettre notre couple d'aplomb. C'est trop tard.

Niall secoua la tête en faisant la moue.

\- Mais ça aurait montré que tu étais prêt à essayer, Haz. Là, tu… De l'extérieur, ça donne l'impression que… tu n'essayes pas. Est-ce que tu n'as pas pensé que ce qu'il voulait, c'était que… tu te battes pour le garder ? Que tu fasses des efforts, que tu montres que tu étais prêt à tout pour sauver votre mariage ?

\- Il sait combien je l'aime. Il le sait, Niall.

\- Je sais pas, Harry. Je pense qu'il croit que tu t'es lassé à la longue et que ça ne te dérangerait pas de divorcer. Je crois qu'il pense qu'il n'est plus important à tes yeux.

\- C'est n'importe qu…

\- C'est pas ça qu'il t'a reproché ? De ne plus prêter suffisamment attention à lui ? De ne plus faire d'efforts ? De ne plus montrer que tu l'aimais ? Je crois qu'il pense que tu ne l'aimes plus. Ou plus assez pour essayer.

 

_Louis lissa encore une fois les plis de son pantalon. Harry finit par prendre sa main tout en conduisant._

_\- Tout va bien se passer. Mes parents vont t'adorer._

_Il vit Louis faire une grimace du coin de l'œil._

_\- J'en suis pas si sûr._

_\- Pourquoi ils t'aimeraient pas ?_

_Louis mit un moment pour répondre, les yeux rivés par la fenêtre._

_\- J'ai toujours été "trop", Harry. Je suis trop bruyant, trop extraverti, trop honnête, trop rentre-dedans, trop passionné, trop dingue._

_\- Trop "dingue" ?_

_Louis se figea. Il en avait trop dit._

_\- C'est ce que mon ex disait. Vu que je tiens pas en place et que j'ai aucun filtre entre ce qui me passe par la tête et ma bouche et que je fais n'importe quoi la plupart du temps. Il disait que j'étais farfelu. Et trop dingue pour qu'il puisse me présenter à ses parents._

_Harry garda le silence quelques instants, le temps de trouver comment formuler ses pensées._

_\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours détesté ce mot. "Trop". Surtout quand il s'applique aux personnes. On dit qu'une personne est "trop" ceci ou "trop" cela quand elle ne cadre pas aux standards qu'on nous a foutus dans le crâne, pas vrai ? Ou quand elle ne cadre pas à l'idée qu'on se fait d'une personne normale ? Ou d'un certain idéal ?_

_Les yeux rivés sur la route, Harry amena la main de Louis jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser._

_\- Tu n'es jamais trop, pour moi. Tu es toi. Tu es ma personne idéale. Je serais pas tombé amoureux de toi si tu réfléchissais à tout ce que tu disais ou si tu ne te mettais pas à chanter à tue-tête "Singin' in the rain" en plein milieu de la rue dès qu'il tombe une goutte. Tu n'es pas "trop", Louis. Les personnes qui disent que tu es "trop" ceci ou "trop" cela, c'est qu'elles ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur et qu'elles ne méritent simplement pas que tu perdes du temps pour elles. Ne change pas juste parce que tu n'es pas conforme aux standards de la plupart des gens. On s'en fout des standards._

_Louis garda le silence un moment, le regard fixé sur le profil d'Harry._

_\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais parfait, Harry Styles ? Parce que tu l'es, selon mes standards._

_\- Ce sont les seuls qui m'importent, répondit son petit-ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 

\- Tu te trompes, Niall. C'est lui qui ne m'aime plus. C'est lui qui veut divorcer. Il me supporte plus et, encore une fois, je peux pas lui en vouloir.

Son ami soupira.

\- Tu veux savoir votre problème ? Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Moi, je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime encore. Il est juste lassé que tu le fasses passer après tout le reste.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le ventre. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses, tu aurais dû t'abstenir de venir.

\- Très bien, très bien, je me tais. J'essayais juste de…

\- Tu sais où est la chambre d'ami. Bonne nuit.

Harry quitta le salon sans attendre de réponse. Il grimpa les marches en tâchant de ne pas réveiller les enfants. Il ôta ses vêtements mais s'empara d'un sweatshirt que Louis avait laissé dans la salle de bain. Il l'enfila et inspira à fond en se couchant dans leur lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, roulé en boule, il appuya un poing contre son cœur en espérant faire passer la douleur. Peut-être que la souffrance n'était que psychologique, mais la sensation d'écraser son cœur lui faisait du bien.

 

_Louis était couché contre Harry, tous deux nus sous les couvertures. Harry découvrit ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux ce matin-là._ _Il sourit en dissimulant son visage dans son oreiller._

_\- Tu sais que j'aime pas que tu me regardes dormir._

_\- Pourquoi ? T'es trop mignon quand tu dors. Tu baves un peu et tu ronfles et tu fais des petits bruits chelou mais tu restes mignon._

_Harry pouffa en appuyant sa grande main sur l'arrière du crâne de Louis pour lui enfoncer la face dans l'oreiller et le faire taire._

_Louis attrapa son poignet et tourna la tête pour embrasser ses doigts, le prenant au dépourvu. Ses yeux malicieux montraient qu'il préparait quelque chose et Harry ouvrait la bouche pour demander ce que c'était, suspicieux, quand Louis se mit à parler._

_Encore une fois, il se mit à lui déclamer un poème et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa._

_"Idole de ma vie,_  
Mon tourment, mon plaisir,   
Dis-moi si ton envie   
S'accorde à mon désir ?   
Comme je t'aime en mes beaux jours,   
Je veux t'aimer toujours.  
  
Donne-moi l'espérance ;   
Je te l'offre en retour.   
Apprends-moi la constance ;   
Je t'apprendrai l'amour.   
Comme je t'aime en mes beaux jours,   
Je veux t'aimer toujours.  
  
Sois d'un cœur qui t'adore   
L'unique souvenir ;   
Je te promets encore   
Ce que j'ai d'avenir.   
Comme je t'aime en mes beaux jours,   
Je veux t'aimer toujours.  
  
Vers ton âme attirée   
Par le plus doux transport,   
Sur ta bouche adorée   
Laisse-moi dire encor :   
Comme je t'aime en mes beaux jours,   
Je veux t'aimer toujours."

_Harry en perdit le souffle. Louis le regardait droit dans les yeux en lui déclamant ces vers comme s'il y croyait au plus profond de son âme._

_\- Je l'ai appris par cœur tellement il me parlait. Est-ce que c'est stupide si j'ai l'impression que je vais t'aimer pour toujours ? chuchota-t-il._

_Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Louis paraissait si sérieux. Il leva une main jusqu'au visage de son petit-ami pour effleurer la ligne dessinée de sa mâchoire, sa gorge, ses pommettes, écartant les longues mèches qui l'effleuraient. Harry trouva enfin la force de parler alors que les doigts de Louis effleuraient toujours sa peau._

_\- Je trouve pas ça stupide. J'ai aussi l'impression que je ne vais jamais arrêter de t'aimer._

_\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Aimer une personne toute sa vie ?_

_Louis se rapprocha encore davantage si c'était possible. Harry sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres._

_\- Je sais pas. Peut-être ? Et même si c'est pas le cas, peut-être que c'est pas si grave, tant qu'on l'accepte. Je pense qu'il faut vivre le moment présent tant qu'on est heureux, peu importe s'il dure un mois, un an ou toute la vie._

_Un mélange d'émotions passa sur le visage de Louis, indéchiffrable._

_\- Alors épouse-moi._

_Harry sursauta violemment._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Epouse-moi ! Si on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait mais qu'on veut vivre ce moment ? Je t'aime, Harry. Il y a des chances que je t'aime pour toujours. Et si c'est le cas, alors autant qu'on se marie, non ? Et si c'est pas le cas, alors on aura vécu ensemble le temps qu'il faudra et ça aura été un privilège de passer ce temps à tes côtés._

_Harry l'observa longuement._

_\- Tu es sérieux, fit-il après un long moment à étudier le visage de Louis._

_Celui-ci se lit à rire, ses yeux brûlant Harry par leur intensité._

_\- Bien sûr que je le suis._

_Harry se redressa, sauta du lit._

_\- Tu peux pas être sérieux ! On est ensemble depuis sept mois !_

_\- Et alors ? Je vis chez toi depuis que mon proprio m'a foutu à la porte, chéri. On sait déjà ce que c'est. J'ai rencontré tes parents. On est bien ensemble. Je croyais qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent ?_

_\- Mais je... Pas en se mariant ! En quoi se marier c'est profiter du moment ?_

_\- Eh bien je peux dire à tout le monde que tu es mon mari, déjà. Je peux rentrer à la maison en me disant que mon époux m'attend, je peux être lié à toi chaque jour jusqu'à la fin._

_\- C'est une blague pas vrai ? rétorqua Harry en regardant sous le lit, puis aux alentours. Où est la caméra cachée ?_

_Louis se redressa à son tour et s'agenouilla sur le lit._

_\- Haz, chéri, bébé, amour, regarde-moi._

_Il l'attrapa par le cou, l'attira à lui._

_\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry. Et moi je crois aux toujours, je crois aux contes de fées, je crois aux coups de foudre. Je suis dingue de toi depuis le premier moment où je t'ai vu et j'ai envie de croire à tout ça. A nous._

_Harry arrêta de s'agiter. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait le sentiment d'être en pleine hallucination._

_\- Et si ça marche pas ? Si toi et moi finalement, on se sépare au bout d'un an ?_

_Louis secoua la tête._

_\- J'y crois pas. C'est impossible._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Je sais pas, je le sais c'est tout. On est faits l'un pour l'autre, je le sens, Harry, ça me transperce quand je te regarde, quand je te touche, quand je pense à toi, tout le temps._

_\- Et si c'est pas le cas ? Si tout s'arrête dans six mois ?_

_Louis fit la moue._

_\- J'ai dit que..._

_\- Mais si c'est le cas ?_

_\- Alors on aura vécu une belle histoire. La plus belle._

_\- Tu es fou._

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis._

_\- Fou de toi._

_\- On est ensemble depuis sept mois !_

_\- Tu répètes ça comme si ça allait changer ma décision. C'est pas le cas._

_Harry roula des yeux._

_\- Tu es tellement impulsif. Tu agis sur un coup de tête, comme toujours._

_\- Et alors ? Je t'ai invité à sortir sur un coup de tête. Je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois sur un coup de tête. Je suis venu habiter chez toi sur un coup de tête._

_\- C'est de la folie. C'est irresponsable._

_\- Il faut être fou dans la vie ! Tu sais quel est ton problème ? T'es l'inverse de moi. Tu es trop raisonnable, chéri. Tu ne fais jamais rien d'irréfléchi. Tu réfléchis trop, il est là ton problème. Sois irresponsable pour une fois._

_Le coeur d'Harry allait exploser. Il savait que c'était déraisonnable, impossible, fou, insensé. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que l'homme en face de lui, celui qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne, pourrait être à lui pour toujours si jamais il disait oui._

_Harry se dégagea._

_\- Il faut que... Que j'y réfléchisse. Que j'appelle ma mère, ou ma sœur, ou mon chien, enfin que j'appelle quelqu'un, parce que t'es en train de m'embrouiller à me regarder comme ça avec tes grands yeux bleus et que..._

_\- T'en as pas envie ?_

_La voix de Louis était incertaine soudain. Harry craqua quand il se retourna et découvrit l'expression peinée de son visage. En une seconde, il était de retour devant lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche._

_\- Tu comprends pas, y a rien dont j'ai plus envie là de suite que de me marier avec toi maintenant que tu m'as mis l'idée en tête, mais ça me fait peur et c'est une proposition complètement dingue. Personne se marie aussi vite. Ou alors ils divorcent après six mois._

_\- Pas nous, chéri. Pas nous._

_Harry embrassa Louis une nouvelle fois avec fièvre, avant de le relâcher et de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

_\- Haz ?_

_\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, et je peux pas le faire quand tu te trimballes nu et magnifique devant moi et quand tu me regardes comme si j'étais ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur cette planète !_

_\- Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus..._

_\- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Harry en riant, se laissant glisser contre la porte en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. J'ai besoin de réfléchir en paix. Va-t-en, va voir Cerbère un peu._

_Plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que le lit grince de l'autre côté de la porte._

_\- Très bien. Je vais aller lui dire que ses deux maitres vont se marier._

_\- Je te déteste !_

_\- Non tu m'aimes, mon cher futur mari._

_Harry rejeta la tête contre la porte en poussant un soupir de frustration._

_Louis allait le rendre dingue._

_Si ce n'était déjà fait._

 

On était dimanche. Louis préparait toujours le petit déjeuner le dimanche. Harry le trouvait généralement dans la cuisine en train de chanter et balancer des hanches en rythme avec la radio, tout en préparant la table.

Harry resta étendu de tout son long dans son lit en réalisant qu'il n'y aurait pas de Louis dans la cuisine ce matin-là. Pas de Louis préparant le repas en chantonnant. Pas de Louis qui chasserait Harry d'un coup de torchon quand il demanderait s'il peut aider. Pas de Louis qui se ferait pardonner d'un baiser une fois à table.

Plus de Louis du tout.

Peut-être qu'Harry idéalisait les choses. Après tout, l'humeur n'avait pas été aussi légère depuis longtemps. Mais la tradition du dimanche avait subsisté. Même quand ils se disputaient, Louis persistait à agir normalement le dimanche matin. Il passait l'éponge sur tout, ce matin là. Ils le faisaient tous deux pour les enfants, particulièrement. Callie et Danny tenaient à leur repas familial du dimanche. Harry et Louis faisaient comme si tout allait bien.

Parfois, en voyant la manière dont Louis le regardait, Harry y croyait presque.

On frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Callie apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Eh P'pa. Je me demandais si... tu voulais que je fasse le petit-déjeuner ?

Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas.

Harry savait qu'ils faisaient du mal à leurs enfants. Peu importe combien Louis et lui s'étaient disputés ces derniers temps, il est dur pour un enfant de comprendre que ses parents seront sans doute plus heureux séparément.

\- Ce serait très gentil, ma chérie, parvint à articuler Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Callie l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de traverser la pièce pour venir sauter sur le lit de son père et l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Tu sais, moi je pense qu'il reviendra.

Harry ferma étroitement les yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas, ma puce. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu sais ? Parfois... les gens arrêtent de s'aimer. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

Callie secoua la tête. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et ne put heureusement pas voir son expression quand elle demanda :

\- Tu as arrêté d'aimer Paps ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry sans même y réfléchir. Je pourrai jamais arrêter d'aimer Paps, je pense. Peu importe si lui ne m'aime plus, une part de moi l'aimera toujours.

\- Mais... Lui aussi t'aime. Alors pourquoi tu dis que vous avez arrêté de vous aimer ?

\- Parce que lui ne m'aime plus, mon cœur.

Callie se dégagea doucement et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit à côté de son père.

\- Papa, quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone hier et que je lui ai posé la même question, il a dit pareil que toi. Qu'il arrêterait pas de t'aimer. Mais que parfois, c'était juste... pas assez.

La boule dans la gorge d'Harry enfla. Il ferma les paupières en sentant ses yeux le picoter.

\- Et il n'a sûrement pas tort.

L'espoir, ce traitre. Il avait enflé en lui sitôt que Callie lui eut dit que Louis l'aimait toujours.

Et si c'était vrai ?

 

_\- J'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Harry pour la millième fois._

_Louis éclata de rire devant lui, le tirant par la main pour l'emmener avec lui._

_\- Tu n'as dit que ça depuis deux heures._

_\- Non, j'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi. Et j'ai dit "oui" aussi. Mon dieu, j'ai dit oui !_

_Louis tourna fugitivement la tête vers lui, laissant juste à Harry le temps de voir que son sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête._

_\- Eh oui, chéri, tu as dit oui !_

_Harry trébucha dans le sable._

_\- J'arrive pas à y croire._

_Louis lâcha sa main pour ôter ses vêtements._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Harry en le regardant faire._

_\- Je vais me baigner, pardi._

_\- On est en mars._

_\- Parce que tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? rétorqua Louis malicieusement, reprenant les mots d'Harry lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous._

_Louis avança jusqu'à l'eau, tournant le dos à l'océan pour observer Harry._

_\- Allez, chéri, viens ! On est en lune de miel ou pas ? T'as pas envie de prendre un bain de minuit avec ton cher mari ?_

_Harry frissonna._

_Il avait dit oui._

_\- On est mariés Louis._

_Celui-ci s'immergea complètement dans l'eau avant de lui sourire. Il était éblouissant._

_\- Oui, mon amour, on est mariés. Viens, maintenant._

_Comme Harry restait debout sur la plage, au bord de l'eau, Louis refit le chemin inverse. Il se jeta contre Harry, qui le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il croisait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Louis vint l'embrasser aussitôt, avec tant de fièvre qu'Harry sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il se laissa glisser sur le sable, Louis assis sur ses cuisses, sans quitter sa bouche une seule seconde._

_\- On est mariés, répéta Harry pour la millième fois._

_Le regard de Louis était très tendre._

_\- On est mariés, chuchota-t-il à son tour en embrassant le bout du nez d'Harry. Je t'aime d'amour._

_Harry l'aimait tellement._

 

La voix de Niall se faisait entendre depuis la cuisine, mêlée à celle des enfants. Harry les avait entendus crier "TONTON NIALL" avec ravissement quand Niall les y avait rejoints. Au moins quelque chose de positif. Callie et Danny adoraient l'irlandais, cela leur changerait les idées.

Harry se contraint à se tirer du lit. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire alors que sa fille venait de préparer le petit-déjeuner afin de combler l'absence de Louis. Elle souffrait également, pourtant elle prenait sur elle pour alléger la peine d'Harry. Ses parents étaient chanceux.

\- Papaaaa ! fit Danny en accourant vers son père pour s'accrocher à ses jambes sitôt qu'Harry eut descendu les escaliers. Tonton Niall est arrivé, regarde ! Il a fait des pancakes en forme de Mickey !

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et s'approcha des fourneaux pour constater lui-même que Niall avait fait griller Mickey.

\- Et tu vas vraiment le manger ? Tu vas manger Mickey ? fit Harry d'un ton joueur à l'adresse de son fils.

Celui-ci roula des yeux et lui expliqua d'une voix patiente, bien qu'exaspérée.

\- C'est pas vraiment lui, Papa. C'est juste une image, je vais pas vraiment manger Mickey, on mange pas Mickey.

\- J'espère bien, mon bonhomme.

Harry le reposa sur sa chaise. Il vit Niall lui lancer un coup d'œil inquiet et évita son regard. Oui, il avait mal dormi. Il ne voyait pas réellement comment il pouvait en être autrement.

Ils étaient en train de dévorer les pancackes-qui-n'étaient-pas-Mickey quand Callie lâcha la bombe.

\- Paps a appelé. Il voudrait savoir si on peut passer l'après-midi avec lui aujourd'hui. Danny et moi.

Cela fit mal au cœur qu'elle se sente obligée de préciser "Danny et moi". Evidemment que Louis ne voulait pas voir Harry.

Il prit sur lui en tâchant de ne pas se décomposer.

\- Il passe vous prendre ou il faut vous emmener ?

\- Sa voiture est en panne. Il a dit que Liam viendrait nous chercher.

\- Je peux les emmener, intervint Niall doucement.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir Liam. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais il avait toujours été du côté de Louis dans toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il ne tenait pas à s'entendre dire une nouvelle fois qu'il avait royalement merdé.

\- Niall vous emmènera, donc. A quelle heure ?

\- Il a pas dit d'heure. On peut y aller pas trop tard ? C'est pas que... C'est pas qu'on veut te laisser, c'est juste... qu'on l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours alors...

Elle était clairement mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas faire du mal à Harry en lui faisant croire qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec Louis. Peut-être même qu'elle se sentait coupable à l'idée de laisser Harry seul.

Harry débarrassa les assiettes en silence. Il embrassa sa fille sur le haut de la tête en passant près d'elle.

\- Je sais, ma chérie. C'est normal qu'il te manque.

Il manquait à Harry aussi.

 

_Harry allait s'étouffer avec son oreiller tellement il tâchait de ne pas faire de bruit en pleurant. Il ne voulait pas alerter Louis._

_Louis, qui décida évidemment d'entrer dans la chambre à ce moment là._

_\- Chéri, ton film va commen..._

_Harry cessa de respirer. Il entendit presque Louis se figer sur le pas de la porte. En deux secondes, il avait sauté sur le lit et ses mains étaient sur lui._

_\- T'as mal quelque part ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Harry, tu me fais peur._

_Harry secoua la tête, serrant son oreiller plus fort contre lui._

_\- C'est rien. Le livre que je lisais était triste._

_Silence._

_\- Y a aucun livre à côté de toi, Harry._

_\- Je l'ai rangé._

_Louis soupira. Il s'allongea contre Harry, son torse contre son dos, et passant ses bras autour de lui._ _Il embrassa son épaule et sa nuque._

_\- J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Parle-moi._

_Harry déglutit. Il savait que Louis ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'en savoir davantage, il le connaissait._

_\- J'ai dit à Gemma qu'on s'était mariés._

_\- Oh._

_Louis se raidit dans son dos._

_\- Oh, comme tu dis. Elle a dit qu'on était stupides. Et que Maman allait faire une crise cardiaque._

_Le fait était qu'Harry et Louis s'étaient mariés en cachette. Louis n'avait plus de famille, donc personne à prévenir. La mère d'Harry s'était mariée trois fois, dont les deux premières précipitamment avant de finalement rencontrer le père de ses enfants arrivée à la trentaine, et elle rabâchait depuis des années à ceux-ci de ne pas faire comme elle. Gemma, raisonnable, réfléchie, prudente Gemma, aurait aussi été contre le fait de se marier si vite. Alors Louis et Harry n'avaient rien dit._

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_\- Elle a dit qu'elle connaissait un bon avocat pour les divorces pour quand j'en aurai besoin dans quelques mois._

_Louis se raidit encore plus. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de tirer sur le bras d'Harry pour le contraindre à se retourner et à lui faire face. Harry obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Les traits de Louis se durcirent en voyant les sillons des larmes d'Harry sur ses joues. Gemma ou pas, personne ne faisait pleurer Harry sans mettre Louis en colère._

_\- Chéri, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur la joue de son mari, essuyant sa peau humide. On s'en fout. On s'en fout complètement de l'avis de ta sœur, de ta mère, de la Reine d'Angleterre, de Britney Spears, de Barack Obama, de la Terre entière, on s'en fout, Harry, ça les regarde pas. C'est peut-être ta sœur, mais c'est pas son couple, c'est pas sa vie. Elle vit pas ce qu'on vit, elle ressent pas ce qu'elle ressent. Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eue dans la voiture avant que je rencontre tes parents pour la première fois ? Tu m'as dit qu'on ne devait pas changer simplement pour se conformer aux standards de normalité des gens. Eh bien, ici c'est pareil. On ne devrait pas vivre selon les standards des autres. Tant que nous, on est bien, tant qu'on est heureux de s'être mariés, tant qu'on s'aime, alors rien à foutre que les autres pensent qu'on s'est mariés trop tôt. On vit selon nos standards, pas les leurs. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait tous se coller à une unique vision de la vie et de l'amour en général. On est tous différents, on devrait tous pouvoir agir comme on l'entend, selon nos envies, nos besoins, nos attentes. C'est injuste d'exiger que toutes les personnes sur cette Terre agissent d'une manière spécifique. C'est stupide. On est tous uniques, on devrait tous pouvoir faire les choses à notre manière sans que cela soit remis en cause constamment._

_Louis embrassa Harry très tendrement sur le front._

_\- Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé ?_

_\- Pas une seconde, chuchota Harry sans le quitter des yeux._

_Louis esquissa un sourire._

_\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème._

 

Harry était seul chez lui désormais. Niall et les enfants étaient partis une heure plus tôt. Harry soupçonnait l'irlandais de vouloir discuter avec Louis. Il voudrait probablement comprendre.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Louis ne l'aimait plus, ou plus assez pour essayer.

Harry avait des copies à corriger. Il s'attela à la tâche en espérant pouvoir oublier le reste. Il aimait beaucoup son travail, autant que Louis aimait le sien. Louis était vétérinaire. C'était sa passion pour les animaux qui l'avait conduit à rencontrer Harry. S'il n'avait pas été bénévole à la SPA, jamais il ne se serait occupé de Cerbère et jamais il n'aurait donc rencontré son nouveau propriétaire.

Harry soupira en réalisant que le moindre mot le ramenait à Louis. Une expression, un lieu, un prénom, une œuvre dont ils avaient autrefois discutée ensemble, tout prétexte était bon pour qu'il se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

Harry serra les poings en réalisant combien cela lui manquait. Les discussions, les fous rires, les débats, les baisers, les nuits à refaire le monde, les jours à le regarder vivre. Parce que Louis était quelqu'un qu'on admirait vivre. Il était tellement passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, tellement débordant d'énergie, qu'il fallait s'accrocher pour le suivre.

Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé de moments comme ceux-ci depuis longtemps. Il avait fallu qu'Harry perde Louis pour réaliser tout ce qui s'était effacé depuis déjà des mois. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte que Louis avait raison et qu'ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils avaient été fut un temps ?

Louis avait essayé. Harry n'avait jamais pu lui enlever cela. Il proposait de faire ceci ou cela, il engageait la discussion sur tel sujet, il continuait leur routine du dimanche, il souhaitait toujours une bonne journée à son mari quand il partait au travail.

C'était Harry qui l'avait laissé partir. Dans tous les sens du terme. Harry avait persisté à lui dire que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes, qu'il l'aimait comme avant.

C'était vrai, pour ce dernier point. Pas pour le reste. Harry s'était voilé la face. Il était fatigué en rentrant du boulot. Il avait trop de classes, il s'occupait de l'option théâtre, il faisait du bénévolat dans un centre culturel, il s'occupait des enfants. Il avait laissé sa vie active empiéter sur sa relation de couple en pensant qu'elle tiendrait le coup, sans réaliser qu'il sacrifiait une chose après une autre dans son mariage. Une discussion. Un repas en amoureux. Un baiser. Une soirée à parler dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Trop pris par tout ce qui n'était pas Louis, il l'en avait délaissé.

Peut-être que Niall avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison. Liam, Louis, Niall. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Dire qu'il lui fallait se retrouver tout seul à ressasser ses souvenirs pour le réaliser.

Il avait merdé.

 

_Louis ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son mari, qui portait le bébé dans ses bras. Il coucha Callie sur le lit, Louis s'allongeant près d'elle et la laissant jouer avec ses doigts pendant qu'Harry se changeait et se brossait les dents, inversant quand Harry eut fini._

_Ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans leur lit, la petite fille entre eux._

_\- Notre jolie princesse, murmura Louis d'un ton émerveillé. Jolie, jolie petit poupon._

_Harry ressentait tant d'amour pour l'enfant et pour son époux qu'il craignait presque d'exploser._

_\- Je t'aime comme pas possible._

_Le sourire de Louis se fit plus large encore alors que ses yeux quittaient l'enfant qui babillait pour trouver ceux d'Harry._

_\- Je t'aime, chéri._

_Son sourire se fit soudain fier, presque provocateur._

_\- Petite pensée à ta sœur qui disait qu'on divorcerait au bout de six mois._

_Harry lâcha un rire de gorge. Quatre ans après leur mariage, toujours aucun nuage à l'horizon. Les sentiments de Louis et Harry étaient plus forts que jamais._

_D'où l'adoption de la petite Callie._

_Un grattement se fit entendre à la porte. Louis se mit à rire en se relevant. Cerbère se tenait sur le pallier de la porte, l'observant de ses grands yeux implorants. Il était jaloux de la petite._

_\- Allez, viens avec nous, mon gros._

_Louis se recoucha après avoir laissé entrer le chien. Harry étouffa un cri quand le lit bougea brusquement. Cerbère venait de sauter dessus._

_\- Cerbère, desc…_

_\- Laisse-le, il a besoin d'amour lui aussi._

_\- Louis. Il est énorme. Il prend toute la place._

_\- Chut, tu vas vexer sa sensibilité. L'écoute pas, mon vieux. Tiens, couche-toi là._

_Louis força Harry et la petite à se décaler à l'autre extrémité du lit pour que lui puisse laisser de la place au chien de son côté, au bout du lit._

_\- Voilà._

_\- Toi et ce chien, soupira Harry en souriant malgré lui._

_\- Quoi ? Il fait partie intégrante de la famille._

_C'était vrai._

_\- Tu laveras le dessus de lit demain._

_\- Oui, chef._

_Louis éteignit la lumière. Leur fille s'était endormie, exténuée par la journée. Louis chercha le visage d'Harry du bout des doigts pour trouver ses lèvres et l'embrasser._

_\- Bonne nuit, chéri. Bonne nuit, Cerbère, lança-t-il vers le bas du lit._

_Jolie, jolie petite famille._

 

Harry entendit la voiture avant la porte. Il sauta de sa chaise à la fenêtre. C'était idiot de croire que Louis allait rentrer avec les enfants.

Il sentit un poing lui serrer le cœur quand Callie, Danny et Niall descendirent seuls du véhicule. Il inspira à fond, se rassit derrière la table du salon devant ses copies.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait compris qu'il s'y était mal pris pendant des mois, qu'il avait perdu Louis parce qu'il avait accumulé les erreurs. Il l'avait pris pour acquis et Louis venait juste de lui démontrer qu'il ne l'était pas.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Danny, qui courut embrasser son père.

\- Papa, on a vu Paps ! Il est avec Tonton Liam. C'était chouette !

\- Danny, va dans ta chambre s'il-te-plait.

Harry leva la tête en entendant la voix si sérieuse de sa fille.

\- Mais je…

Niall attrapa le bonhomme par les aisselles et le conduisit vers les escaliers.

\- Tu veux me montrer ton nouveau jeu vidéo ? On fait une partie ?

Callie s'approcha de son père dès que les deux eurent disparu. Elle fouilla dans son sac et posa un carnet sur la table d'un geste un peu brusque.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Harry tressaillit. Il reconnut la couverture bleu nuit usée de trop avoir été bringuebalée depuis des années. C'était le carnet où Louis écrivait les poèmes qui le marquaient. Parfois entiers, parfois juste des passages. Certains avaient un journal intime, lui avait ce carnet. Le lire revenait à percer exactement ses pensées et ses sentiments, parce qu'il n'écrivait que les vers qui lui parlaient vraiment.

\- Callie, je vais pas lire le…

\- Papa, lis-le. Je l'ai volé pour toi. Regarde à la fin.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air buté.

\- Tu m'as pas cru quand je t'ai dit qu'il t'aimait toujours. Maintenant, tu vas être obligé de me croire.

Elle tourna les talons et prit le même chemin que Niall et Danny, laissant Harry seul dans le salon en compagnie d'un carnet qu'il appréhendait d'ouvrir plus que tout autre chose.

 

_Keegan marchait un peu trop près d'Harry au goût de Louis. Il les observa sortir du bâtiment du lycée, appuyé contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la route. Harry ne l'avait pas encore vu. Le moment préféré de Louis en ces occasions arrivait dans trois, deux, un…_

_Harry ralentit en l'apercevant. Son visage s'illumina. Il délaissa un peu son collègue pour marcher un peu plus vite._

_\- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Louis passait chercher Harry de temps en temps. Son mari persistait à venir au lycée à pied quand il faisait beau, l'établissement où il travaillait ne se situant qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied de leur foyer._

_\- Je suis venu te chercher, pardi !_

_Harry lança un au revoir à son collègue dépité avant de traverser la route en regardant d'un côté puis de l'autre._

_\- T'aurais pas dû ! Tu t'es levé de bonne heure ce matin.  
\- J'avais envie. _

_Harry l'embrassa sur la joue. Ses élèves savaient qu'il était gay et marié à un homme mais il ne voulait pas leur donner des raisons de faire du commérage pour autant._

_\- Je suis content que tu sois là._

_Harry entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Louis et ils se mirent en route vers la maison en prenant leur temps._

_\- Keegan a toujours autant l'air de t'apprécier._

_Harry roula des yeux. Il savait que Louis ne l'aimait pas._

_\- Il ne veut rien de plus qu'être mon ami._

_Louis amena leurs mains emmêlées jusqu'à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur celle d'Harry._

_\- Bien sûr, chéri._

_Il se tut un instant avant de réciter, un léger sourire aux lèvres :_

_"A l’éclair violent de ta face divine,_  
N’étant qu’homme mortel, ta céleste beauté  
Me fit goûter la mort, la mort et la ruine  
Pour de nouveau venir à l’immortalité.

_Ton feu divin brûla mon essence mortelle,_  
Ton céleste m’éprit et me ravit aux Cieux,  
Ton âme était divine et la mienne fut telle :  
Déesse, tu me mis au rang des autres dieux.

_Ma bouche osa toucher la bouche cramoisie_  
Pour cueillir, sans la mort, l’immortelle beauté,  
J’ai vécu de nectar, j’ai sucé l’ambroisie,  
Savourant le plus doux de la divinité.

_Aux yeux des Dieux jaloux, remplis de frénésie,_  
J’ai des autels fumants comme les autres dieux,  
Et pour moi, Dieu secret, rougit la jalousie  
Quand mon astre inconnu a déguisé les Cieux.

_Même un Dieu contrefait, refusé de la bouche,_  
Venge à coups de marteaux son impuissant courroux,  
Tandis que j’ai cueilli le baiser et la couche  
Et le cinquième fruit du nectar le plus doux.

_Ces humains aveuglés envieux me font guerre,_  
Dressant contre le ciel l’échelle, ils ont monté,  
Mais de mon paradis je méprise leur terre  
Et le ciel ne m’est rien au prix de ta beauté."

_Harry le regardait tendrement._

_\- Parfois, je me demande qui de nous deux est prof de littérature._

_\- J'aime les mots mais je ne suis pas doué pour les manier, donc j'emprunte ceux des autres pour m'exprimer._

_\- Et tu le fais très bien, répondit Harry en songeant à toutes les fois où Louis lui avait déclamé des vers de façon impromptue._

 

Harry était seul dans le salon. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il n'avait allumé que la lampe sur la petite table près du canapé qu'il avait rejoint. Il avait posé le carnet devant lui. Penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, il était déchiré entre l'envie de lire ce qu'il y avait sur ces pages et la peur de le faire.

Mais après tout, leur relation ne pouvait pas être plus mise à mal vu le point où ils en étaient. Séparés. Prêts à divorcer.

Harry ouvrit la première page du carnet. Il y avait des poèmes légers, des poèmes sur la vie, l'amour, la famille, la beauté de l'univers, la célébration de la vie. Puis cela devenait plus sombre. Ils parlaient d'un combat, de tristesse, de se relever quand on tombe. Quand Harry parvint aux derniers passages inscrits sur le papier par la petite écriture bien nette de Louis, il prit un coup au cœur. Trois passages distincts, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant des extraits de Je respire où tu palpites de Victor Hugo, étaient couchés dans le carnet.

"A quoi bon vivre, étant l'ombre   
De cet ange qui s'enfuit ?   
A quoi bon, sous le ciel sombre,   
N'être plus que de la nuit ?"  


"Que veux-tu que je devienne   
Si je n'entends plus ton pas ?   
Est-ce ta vie ou la mienne   
Qui s'en va ? Je ne sais pas."  


"De quoi puis-je avoir envie,   
De quoi puis-je avoir effroi,   
Que ferai-je de la vie   
Si tu n'es plus près de moi ?"  


Harry se leva du canapé. Il commença à faire les cents pas au milieu du salon.

Louis l'aimait toujours. Louis ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Louis ne savait pas quoi faire sans lui dans sa vie.

Il était parti parce qu'il souffrait trop de la situation. Parce qu'ils étaient cassés, usés, parce qu'Harry ne réalisait pas que leur mariage battait de l'aile.

Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'Harry revienne le chercher ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il attendait qu'Harry réalise toutes ces choses par lui-même ? Ou peut-être qu'il en avait simplement assez. Comme il l'avait dit à Callie, ils s'aimaient mais cela ne suffisait plus.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au carnet sur la table, puis à ses clés de voiture sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Que devait faire Harry ? Courir chercher son mari ? Attendre qu'il revienne ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Devait-il le laisser faire ? Devait-il essayer de se battre même si c'était voué à l'échec ?

Il leva une main devant ses yeux pour fixer son alliance. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter des vrais au moment où ils s'étaient mariés. Ils avaient des bijoux en toc, juste pour le symbole. Ils n'en avaient acheté de vrais que deux ans plus tard. Harry avait surpris Louis avec en rentrant du travail. Il l'avait amené au restaurant et lui avait offert la bague. Comme une seconde demande en mariage en bonne et due forme.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Niall se tenait au bas des escaliers, assis sur la dernière marche, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Alors, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de répondre.

\- Est-ce que tu te vois vivre sans lui ? demanda Niall à la place.

La réponse d'Harry fut un non automatique de la tête.

Harry ne voulait pas vivre sans Louis. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais l'avait réalisé. Peut-être qu'il y avait une mince chance pour que Louis le comprenne. Pour que Louis le reprenne.

Peut-être que c'était voué à l'échec. Mais il devait essayer.

Harry s'empara de ses clés de voiture et se précipita vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Tu peux garder les petits ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Niall, les yeux pétillants.

\- Papa ? fit une autre voix derrière Niall.

Callie avait descendu les escaliers et le regardait, ses clés à la main, chaussures aux pieds, prêt à partir, tout agité.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Récupérer ton père !

 

_Harry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Louis était serré contre son flanc sur le canapé, retenant difficilement ses larmes lui aussi._

_\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire, chéri. Il souffrait trop. Il est au paradis des chiens maintenant._

_Harry pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, incapable de faire cesser ses pleurs._

_\- Est-ce que c'est ridicule que je pleure autant pour un chien ?_

_Louis secoua la tête, embrassa l'épaule de son époux._

_\- C'est pas ridicule. C'était peut-être qu'un animal pour certains, mais c'était un membre de la famille pour nous._

_\- Comment on va dire ça à Callie ? Elle adorait Cerbère. Elle est partie à l'école ce matin sans qu'on lui ait dit et voilà._

_Louis passa ses bras autour d'Harry, qui se tourna davantage vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son torse._

_\- On lui dira que maintenant, il gambade là haut et qu'il n'est plus malade. Il va nous manquer, notre vieux toutou, chuchota Louis en s'essuyant les yeux._

_\- T'imagines, si on l'avait pas eu ? C'est débile mais j'ai l'impression qu'on lui doit la vie qu'on a aujourd'hui et… ce chien a changé nos vies, Lou._

_\- Je sais. Tu as le droit d'être triste, mon amour. Personne ne va te le reprocher._

_\- Alors je vais continuer à pleurer encore un peu si ça te dérange pas. Serre-moi fort._

_Louis embrassa le dessus de son crâne pour toute réponse._

_Une page se refermait._

 

Harry frappa comme un forcené contre le bois de la porte d'entrée. Les yeux de Liam s'écarquillèrent quand il le découvrit sur le pallier.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je viens voir mon mari.

\- Harry… Je ne crois pas que…

\- Liam. Laisse-moi passer ou appelle-le. C'est pas ton mariage, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Je partirai pas avant de l'avoir vu.

Liam croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air méfiant.

\- Il est misérable par ta faute et je…

Harry serra les dents.

\- Je suis capable de t'en foutre une si tu me laisses pas le voir.

Le visage de Liam se durcit.

\- Tu attends ici. Je vais lui dire que t'es là. Il viendra s'il en a envie. S'il ne sort pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas te voir.

Liam lui referma la porte au nez et Harry se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il attendit une minute. Deux. Trois. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Louis apparut.

Le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée. Louis paraissait si fatigué. Il avait perdu un peu de poids. Un mélange d'émotions contradictoires passait sur son visage.

Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, croisant ses mains dans son dos. Il dévisagea son époux avec intensité et sa bouche prit un pli triste alors qu'il faisait un constat probablement similaire à celui d'Harry. Ils n'allaient pas bien l'un sans l'autre.

Harry cherchait quoi dire. Il n'avait rien préparé. Il débarquait ainsi avec l'espoir d'embarquer Louis avec lui et de se faire tout pardonner en quelques mots, mais ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire, dit-il simplement.

Louis renversa sa tête contre la porte, fermant les yeux avec lassitude.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'aime.

Louis rouvrit les yeux. Il fronçait les sourcils doucement, attendant qu'Harry poursuive.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que tu souffrais. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Je nous ai abandonnés en cours de route, je t'ai délaissé, je… Je t'ai pris pour acquis alors que tu ne l'étais pas. Je t'ai oublié alors que tu étais juste sous mes yeux. Pas parce que je t'aimais moins ou ne t'aimais plus, simplement parce que je me suis laissé entrainer par ma vie professionnelle, par les enfants, par tout le reste, au point de ne plus faire assez attention à toi. Et peut-être que… peut-être que tu as cru que je ne t'aimais plus. Peut-être que tu as cru que je ne t'aimais plus assez. Mais c'est faux. Je t'aime, Louis, je t'aime autant qu'au premier jour, je t'aime autant que le jour où on s'est mariés et je t'aimerai autant demain et dans des années. J'ai juste échoué à te le montrer ces derniers temps.

Louis déglutit. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux d'Harry et il respirait difficilement.

\- Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Je veux pas vivre sans toi. T'es toute ma vie, t'es mon oxygène, t'es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, avec Callie et Danny.

Louis baissa les yeux. Il ferma étroitement les paupières en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je peux pas, souffla-t-il enfin. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais ça va recommencer. J'ai essayé de te faire entendre raison pendant des mois mais tu m'entendais jamais. Ça fait des mois que je souffre en silence, mais ça fait trop mal. Je peux pas recommencer.

Harry tressaillit. Louis enfonça le couteau dans la plaie.

\- C'est trop tard, Harry, chuchota-t-il d'un ton désespéré en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

 

_\- Tu m'énerves ! cria Louis en claquant la porte._

_Il s'affala sur leur lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau et un corps s'étendait près du sien. Un bras se passa autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre l'intrus. Il remua pour se dégager sans réelle intention de le faire, juste pour la forme._

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille._

_Harry s'accrocha à lui comme un kangourou, passa une jambe sur les siennes, posant sa tête sur son dos, un bras autour de lui._

_\- Pardon. Je le pensais pas._

_Louis ne répondit pas._

_\- Je t'aime ?_

_\- Je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai besoin d'être en colère après toi, là._

_\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?_

_Moment de silence._

_\- Non._

_Alors Harry resta là, accroché à Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir prononcé une phrase de trop, une phrase sans importance dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus. Quand on y réfléchit, ce sont souvent des mots banals qui provoquent les disputes._

 

Harry recula d'un pas mais soutint son regard.

\- ça peut pas être trop tard, Louis.

\- Chéri ? fit la voix de Liam dans la maison. Ça va ?

Harry se décomposa.

Louis et Liam ?

 

_\- Keegan a cherché à m'embrasser._

_Louis se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la spatule qu'ils tenaient._

_\- Tiens, tiens. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

_\- Je l'ai repoussé._

_\- J'en doute pas._

_Harry contourna le comptoir pour passer ses bras autour des hanches de Louis et déposer un baiser dans son cou._

_\- Je suis à toi._

_\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pas. J'ai juste envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, vu qu'il sait que tu es marié._

_\- Je t'aime, murmura Harry en déposant une pluie de baisers sur sa nuque._

_Louis se retourna et se suspendit à moitié autour du cou de son mari en l'observant avec tendresse._

_\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Beaucoup ne me l'auraient même pas dit. Ou alors, ils en auraient profité pour avoir une liaison._

_Harry fit une grimace, franchement dégoûté par l'idée._

_\- Je veux pas de liaison, je t'ai toi._

_\- Je sais, mon amour, je sais, murmura Louis en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime tant. Juste… Si jamais Keegan se fait écraser un de ces quatre, faudra pas que tu t'étonnes._

 

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, assura aussitôt Louis en voyant l'expression d'Harry.

Visiblement paniqué par ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de son mari, Louis leva les deux mains et avança d'un pas vers lui.

\- Liam a quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Zayn. Il est chez lui, là, c'est à lui qu'il parle. Chéri, c'est pas à moi qu'il parle, d'accord ? affirma Louis d'une voix douce en avançant jusqu'à Harry, qui avait descendu les marches du perron.

Les traits de Louis se tordirent alors qu'il dévisageait son époux. Celui-ci essayait de le croire mais il en doutait. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment tout foiré et que Louis avait trouvé d'autres bras pour le réconforter, peut-être que…

\- Zayn ! cria soudain Louis en direction de la maison.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns sortit la tête de la maison un moment plus tard.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux confirmer à Monsieur ici présent que tu es bien le copain de Liam ?  

Ledit Zayn plissa des yeux sans comprendre :

\- Je suis le petit-ami de Liam, oui. Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien, merci.

Louis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Haz, comment tu peux croire que… Il n'y a que toi qui… Je pourrais jamais…

\- Alors rentre à la maison ?

Le visage de Louis se crispa à nouveau.

\- Mais si ça marche pas, je peux pas…

\- On saura pas si on tente pas. Je t'en supplie, Louis. On peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, tu le sais, on est misérables quand on n'est pas ensemble. C'est stupide de se séparer alors qu'on s'aime. J'ai été trop fier par le passé et je m'en excuse. J'ai fait des erreurs à la pelle, j'ai refusé de t'écouter. J'ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. J'avais tort, Lou. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Je nous ai abandonnés en cours de route. Et je suis prêt à tout faire pour te reprendre, je te jure, o peut aller chez le conseiller conjugal, on peut faire des listes de tout ce qui va pas, on peut... Y a plus de fierté qui tienne, je…

Harry tomba à genoux devant Louis.

\- Je te supplie à genoux, j'en ai rien à foutre de ma dignité, de ma fierté, des gens qui trouveraient ça pitoyable, je t'aime, Louis, et je te demande à genoux de rentrer à la maison. Je sais que j'ai merdé mais je peux me racheter, je te jure.

Harry saisit Louis par les hanches et l'amena près de lui. Il cacha son visage contre son ventre alors que les mains de son époux trouvaient ses boucles doucement.

\- Chéri… C'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'accord ? Regarde-moi.

Les mains de Louis passèrent sous le menton d'Harry pour lui relever la tête.

\- ça a… été très dur pour moi, ces derniers mois, ces dernières semaines. Je dois réfléchir.

Harry ravala ses larmes. Il ravala son cœur brisé. Il ravala sa fierté. Il se releva doucement. Il observa quelques instants le visage de Louis, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Il embrassa sa joue doucement.

\- Peut-être que je n'étais pas celui de nous deux qui n'aimait plus assez l'autre.

Il était injuste, il le savait. Il tourna les talons avant que Louis ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était arrivé à sa voiture quand Louis explosa :

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ça fait des mois que je me bats pour nous alors que tu te contentes de me dire que tout va bien en me tapotant sur la tête comme à un toutou ! T'as pas le droit de me dire que je t'aime plus assez pour me battre pour toi alors que je suis le seul à le faire depuis des semaines ! C'est pas parce que toi tu t'es réveillé maintenant que tu as le droit de me sortir ce genre de trucs ! J'ai le droit de t'en vouloir pour tout ça, Harry, je vais pas pardonner tout ceci en un jour ! Je suis pas…

Harry démarra la voiture. Il commença à avancer mais Louis se jeta devant la voiture en appuyant ses deux mains sur le capot comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Sors de cette bagnole ! On n'a pas fini !

Il paraissait furieux dans les phares de la voiture.

Harry poussa un soupir et coupa le contact. Il quitta son véhicule et claqua la portière.

\- A quoi ça sert ? s'exclama-t-il. Si c'est pour me dire que j'ai tout foiré et que c'est fini ! Si c'est pour me dire que rien n'est pardonnable, que t'as trop souffert et que tu veux quand même le divorce ? C'est stupide, Louis, c'est tellement stupide, parce que je comprends que tu aies souffert, mais je suis là devant toi en train d'admettre mes erreurs et tu veux rien entendre parce que t'es trop borné et trop rancunier pour ça ! Ou peut-être qu'effectivement, t'as arrêté de m'aimer au fur et à mesure, peut-être que c'est ma faute et que tu as juste cessé d'être amoureux de moi parce que tu t'es lassé, qui sait ?

Harry avait fait le tour de la voiture. Il surplombait Louis de toute sa taille.

\- T'es con, ma parole ! s'écria Louis. Je veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux que tu te battes pour moi, un peu ! Pour une fois ! Tu me laisses toujours partir, tu hoches la tête en disant que tu es d'accord avec ce que je dis, mais tu n'agis pas, que ce soit quand j'hurle ou quand je me barre ! Bats-toi ! cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans le torse. Tu m'aimes ou pas ? Montre-moi !

Harry écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fit reculer Louis d'un pas sous le choc, sans le lâcher, sans rompre le baiser, le maintenant contre lui en pressant ses hanches entre ses mains, dévorant sa bouche comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait, comme s'il en crevait d'envie depuis trop longtemps, comme s'il était assoiffé de Louis.

Et Louis répondit. Louis gémit sous le baiser avant de se presser contre son mari à son tour en répondant de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, s'accrochant à l'encolure du tee-shirt d'Harry dans une étreinte désespérée.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Harry entre deux baisers. Je t'aime d'amour, je t'aime pour toujours, reviens. Me quitte pas.

Les larmes d'Harry débordèrent et Louis les effaça de ses lèvres, absorbant sa tristesse.

\- Me laisse plus partir, lâcha Louis à voix basse en embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage. S'il-te-plait, me laisse plus partir. Refais plus ça. Ma vie avait plus de sens sans toi, c'est débile mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eue.

\- C'est pas débile. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis désolé de… pour tout. J'étais juste vexé et terrifié d'avoir mal encore et… rancunier. Pardon.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, l'impression de revivre coulant dans ses veines. Son Louis rentrait à la maison. Son mari rentrait chez eux.

 

_Louis lança un coup d'œil à Gemma, qui se tenait au premier rang de la cérémonie._

_\- J'espère qu'elle se rappelle ce qu'elle t'avait dit quand tu lui as annoncé qu'on s'était mariés, railla-t-il._

_Harry lui donna un coup dans les côtés._

_\- Tu vas lui en vouloir à jamais pour ça ?_

_\- Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé ce jour-là, absolument. Personne ne te fait pleurer autant sans que je ne lui voue une petite rancune éternelle._

_Harry posa une main légère sur la joue de Louis et l'embrassa avec douceur, son mari souriant contre sa bouche._

_Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre._

_\- On peut commencer ?_

_Harry s'écarta un peu de Louis et regarda leurs amis et leur famille qui les observaient d'un air amusé._

_Dix ans de mariage, cela se fêtait. Avec tout le monde, cette fois-ci._

_\- On peut y aller._

 

\- Paps !

Callie et Danny se mirent à courir en direction de Louis dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte. Harry portait ses valises derrière lui. Niall se leva du canapé. Son visage s'illumina de soulagement. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit en retour. La main de Callie prit celle d'Harry pour l'attirer dans le câlin.

Leurs enfants dans les bras, Harry déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Louis, qui chercha sa main et entrecroisa leurs doigts.

Il leur faudrait faire des efforts. Tout n'était pas gagné, rien ne l'était. Même le plus bel amour ne devrait être pris pour acquis. Rien n'est jamais certain.

Mais ils essaieraient.

Ils se battraient.

C'était le plus important.

 

_**Un an plus tard…** _

\- Celui-là ! Papa, celui-là, regarde comme il est beau !

Les enfants devenaient fous devant tous les chiens rassemblés devant eux.

\- Oh mais t'es trop mignon, toi ! s'exclama une voix près d'Harry.

Ah oui. Louis aussi devenait gaga.

\- On le prend lui !

\- Non, lui !

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Quand il avait adopté Cerbère, il était tout seul comme un grand et avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour le chien. Aujourd'hui, quatre personnes, quatre coups de cœur ?

\- On ne repart pas avec quatre chiens différents, je vous préviens !

\- Mais deux ? fit Louis avec un sourire craquant.

\- Et qui va s'en occuper après ?

Louis se mit à rire en lui plantant un baiser sur la bouche.

\- Je faisais ma part avec Cerbère, déconne pas.

\- Paps, Papa, venez voir celui-là !

Callie et Danny étaient accroupis devant un épagneul. Il lui manquait une oreille et il était roulé en boule dans sa cage. Le volontaire de la SPA qui les accompagnait s'approcha.

\- C'est Lucky. Il a été abandonné il y a quelques mois, on l'a retrouvé à moitié mort de faim au mois d'août. Le nombre de propriétaires qui abandonnent leurs animaux pour les vacances…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec colère. Louis fit la moue. Il savait ce que c'était, il avait travaillé dans un refuge pendant des années et il était vétérinaire. Il s'accroupit devant la cage et prit une voix douce pour lui parler.

\- Salut, Lucky. Tu veux venir dire bonjour ?

Le chien ouvrit un œil et le regarda timidement depuis le coin de sa cage.

\- On peut ouvrir ? demanda Louis au jeune volontaire.

Louis s'approcha doucement du chien une fois dans la cage, sous l'œil attentif de ses enfants et son mari.

\- Bonjour. Je vais m'approcher doucement de toi, d'accord ? Je vais pas te faire de mal.

Louis s'assit sur le sol même de la cage et tendit une main vers le chien, sans le toucher. Curieux, l'épagneul tendit le cou pour renifler ses doigts.

\- Je peux avoir une friandise à lui donner ? réclama Louis sans regarder en arrière.

Le chien se leva quand il lui tendit la friandise que le bénévole venait de lui apporter. Il s'approcha doucement et vola le "bonbon", comme Louis les appelait, en agitant la queue. Il se laissa approcher plus facilement après cela, Louis pouvant le caresser sans qu'il ait peur. Danny et Callie purent même rentrer pour le cajoler un peu à leur tour.

\- On l'emmène ! affirma Louis d'un ton enthousiaste en sortant de la cage. Hein, chéri, on l'emmène ? vérifia-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Son mari se demanda comment il était censé dire non aux yeux bleus implorants de sa moitié. Il se pencha vers le chien, qui remua de la queue en le regardant. On aurait dit qu'il souriait. Harry avait cette impression avec les chiens parfois.

\- On l'emmène.

\- YOUPIIIIIIII ! firent les trois essentiels de sa vie dans son dos.

Leurs sourires valaient tout l'or du monde.

 

Lucky avait visité précautionneusement le salon. Il avait gambadé dans le jardin, suivi par les enfants. A présent, il était couché dans son nouveau panier près de la bibliothèque du salon, les yeux clos.

Danny s'était endormi sur son fauteuil et Callie avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Louis, la tête sur les cuisses d'Harry sur le canapé, commentait le film en détruisant complètement toutes les répliques des personnages. Harry finit par plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Louis protesta en parlant encore plus fort et son mari se vengea par des chatouilles. La bataille de chatouilles dégénéra. Callie sauta sur le canapé pour attaquer Harry, suivi par Danny, les cheveux en pétard d'avoir été réveillé. Lucky se joignit à eux en aboyant depuis le sol.

Harry finit par réclamer un cessez-le-feu en riant. Ils restèrent tous les quatre écrasés les uns sur les autres sur le divan. Louis se pencha en avant pour attraper Lucky et le faire monter sur ses genoux. Celui-ci lui donna un grand coup de langue et Louis éclata de rire en renversant sa tête en arrière, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Il a une langue moins grande que Cerbère, mais je crois qu'elle est quantitativement plus baveuse.

Harry envoya une pensée à son vieux molosse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucky, qui faisait rire les enfants et Louis.

Les chiens ne sont pas réputés être les meilleurs amis de l'homme pour rien.

En observant les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Harry se dit que, grâce aux erreurs du passé et aux discussions qui en avaient découlées, une autre page s'ouvrait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Juste une petite note pour vous indiquer la provenance des poèmes récités par Louis :  
> "Aime-moi d'amour" de François-Marie Robert-Dutertre dans le recueil Les loisirs lyriques (1866).  
> "Le serment" de Marceline Desbordes-Valmore dans le recueil Romances (1830).  
> "A l'éclair violent de ta face divine" de Théodore Agrippa d'Aubigné dans Stances.  
> Les extraits du carnet de Louis viennent de "Je respire où tu palpites" de Victor Hugo, tiré des Contemplations (1856). 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu xx  
> Lexie.


End file.
